Another Ronin Legend
by Jadeyuy
Summary: *Chapter 8 alert!!* Ryo's having weird dreams.....Talpa's acting strange....Portals to other worlds are opening....Whats happening!?! May Yulie know anything?
1. Dreams and another battle?

Another Ronin Legend

Notes: This is one of my first Ronin Warriors fanfics so be nice. Of course you read the summery so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Sorry if many Typo's. I haven't taken a keyboarding class…….and one more thing; I don't own Ronin Warriors *sigh*. Well, that's a dream we all have, ey?

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" 

Ryo woke up bathed in sweat. He looked around and his tense loosened when he saw he was in his room. He looked over at Rowen and was glad to see he was still asleep. 'Man, he can sleep through an earthquake' he thought. He settled back down in bed wondering if he had woken up anyone........no. He closed his eyes as parts of his dream flooded back. _The totally abandoned streets of Tokyo, The battle cries. And of course........the strange girl. The way her golden hair swished in her face and her sad but eager tiger-eyes burned his own. He felt as if he always knew her. But what was really strange. She was wearing his armor of Inferno. Well, it wasn't exactly his. It was the color of silver. But the design was the same. And so were the swords. _Ryo struggled in his memory to place were he had seen her before. Nothing. Finally, after much thought, he lay down and went brought back the presence of sleep. 

"KENTO! Leave some breakfast for Ryo! You pig!" 

"Lay of Sai! It's not my fault that he decided to sleep in late!" 

Sage eyed Kento coldly. He was obviously not in the mood for Kento's antics. 

"What about Rowen? He'll want some too," Mia said bringing in some more eggs from the kitchen. 

"We've learned not to leave Rowen any breakfast. He wouldn't get any anyway. We'll be having lunch before he gets up!" Sage snapped. 

"Well, Sage, you're in a bit of a mood this morning," Sai laughed half-heartedly. 

"No, I've just been thinking. Didn't anyone hear Ryo last night? I heard him wake up screaming. So I went to go check on him and-" 

"But Ryo hasn't had a nightmare for a long time. Why would he be all of a sudden be having more?" 

"I don't know? That's what I'm trying to figure it out. But you two need to stop bickering so I can-" 

"Morning' guy's. What's up?" 

The guy's turned to see Ryo at the top of the stairs. He then quietly began to groggily walk down the steps. 

"Oh, morning to you to, Ryo. We saved you some breakfast," Sai said standing up. 

"Oh, thanks. I really appreciate it," he headed over to the table and sat down. Everyone silently stared at him as he ate. Ryo noticed and looked up. 

"Why is every one being so quiet?" he asked looking around at their worried faces. Then he suddenly realized what was wrong, he frowned. "You heard me, huh?" he said quietly. 

"Ryo," Sage hesitated. "What happened?" 

"Nothing, it was just a stupid dream, didn't mean anything." 

Sage didn't believe him. "It sounded serious from the way you woke up Ryo. Are you sure it's okay? I mean, could you tell us about it?" 

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt you know. I don't remember most of it anyway. I just remember being here in Tokyo. But it didn't seem the same. It felt weird. Well, anyway I heard some battling going on and I ran to see it was from the Dynasty behind me. I was too late; there were already others they're stopping the Dynasty soldiers. They were just like us! Five warriors in Armor. And they were fighting something like the Dynasty. Here it all becomes a blur but I remember cries of help and slashing and everything. And then there was a big explosion. Everything went black. When it cleared there was only destruction. But in the middle there was a warrior, wearing an armor of Inferno, just like mine. But it was silver. Finally the warrior took of the helmet to show itself and it was a girl! Her blond hair and sad tiger blue eyes. We stared hard at each other for a moment then everything started to fade. And I woke up. It was one weird dream." 

"I'll say," Kento said eyeing Ryo's food. 

"Are you going to eat that?" 

Coming back to reality. Ryo looked down at his food and sighed. 

"No Kento, you can have it." 

"YYYAA!!!!" 

Everyone watched quietly as Kento ate. Sage finally stood up. He looked at everyone. Mia also stood up. 

"Do you guys want me to look at my grandfathers files to see if I can find out anything on these new armors? Especially this silver Inferno?" 

"No Mia, it was just a dream. You shouldn't go through all that trouble over nothing," Ryo replied moving so Kento could get to his food more easily. Suddenly they heard the front door slam. And eager footsteps running down the hallway. In moments, Yulie appeared holding his skateboard. 

"Hey guys! WhiteBlaze and I were just at the lake and guess who we brought back?" 

Just then WhiteBlaze walked in with a young man with reddish brown hair. 

"Hey, Anubais! How's it going? Haven't seen you for a while. So whats up?" Ryo asked eagerly. 

"There is a disturbance in the Netherworlds. The spirits are acting inpiticular, and even Talpa hasn't bothered to attack, don't you think?" He replied. 

"No that I come to think about it. Talpa hasn't attempt to do anything bad for awhile," Sai answered. Sage nodded. Kento was about to say something when Rowen appeared on the stairs. 

"What's going on down here! Can't a guy get some sleep around here?" He asked walking down. 

"Well, well, lookie who's up." 

"Shut up Kento!" 

"Well, Rowen, nice to see you again." 

"Nice to see you too Anubais. Looking good for a guy who got killed in battle and reborn by ancient spirits." 

"Hey," 

"I'm just kidding." 

"Guys! Can we talk about this some other time!" Sage butted in. "Okay Anubais, as you were saying." 

"Well, I was saying we should go check it out, and see what Talpa's up to. Are you with me?" 

"Sure!" 

The guy's followed Anubais to a way to the Dynasty gate. And left Mia and Yulie to wave them off as they drove away. 


	2. A painful experience

Sai looked up at the tall Dynasty gate thinking._ What's with Talpa? Are we walking into a trap? It was easy enough to get the gate with Anubais. Why_ _hasn't he bothered attacking?_

"Kento, open the gate. Let's pay the Dynasty a little visit," Ryo said walking up to the enormous door. 

Kento stepped forward to obey his command but was held back by Sage. 

"Are you sure we're not walking into a trap, Ryo. It's not like the Dynasty to leave us alone for a week or two." 

Ryo stopped for a minute. The guys all stared waiting for his command. Ryo looked up at them and they waited for a response. 

"Your right Sage. Everyone, keep your gard up. Kento..." 

Sage sighed, 'what's the use'. No one ever listened before. He then followed the guys in as Kento opened the gate. 

__

This was bad. Never in his life had he felt this before. And never expected to feel it for along time to come. Who could be powerful enough to destroy her? She, the one he looked up to at times. But never admitting it to anyone of course. But it had been a long time sense he had experienced real fear. Real fear........ 

"Master." 

Talpa was brought back to reality to see a dynasty trooper bowed down before him in a rediculus matter. But it still pleased him. 

"Master, the Ronin Warriors are inside the gates, what shall we do-" 

"What! The Ronin Warriors are inside! How did this happen?" 

"They have Anubais with them, my Lord. Shall we go attack them?" 

"Do they have anyone else with them by any chance except for Anubais?" 

"No Master." 

"No, no, don't attack them.Just get them out." 

The dynasty trooper looked up confused to his master. "But-" 

"GO! NOW! CLOSE THE GATE!"  
"I will do as you ask, Lord," the trooper got up and headed out._ Talpa, has been acting strange. He had no idea why. It wasn't like Talpa to excuse their enemies like that. _Seeing his fellow troopers, he escaped his thoughts and went to go his comrade their master's command. 

"It's way to quiet. Something is definitely not right here," Anubais said walking to Talpa's castle with the warriors sagged behind. 

"Come on Talpa! We know your out there!" 

"Shhh, Kento." 

"Hey Sage! Mind your own beeswax!" 

"I was just telling you to be quiet Kento. One day your bad temper will get us into trouble!" 

"Why I outta-" 

"Guy's! Stop fighting!" 

"Why don't you just stay out of this Rowen!" 

"Look Kento, save your anger for Talpa! believe me your going to need it!" 

Kento's face started to turn red, he was about to snap back at his team mate when Ryo stood in front of them. 

"That's enough guy's. Kento, Rowen's write. Save it for Talpa." 

"Shhh, ronins. I think I hear something..." 

The guy's all froze as Anubais looked around for movement. Ryo felt a shiver running down his back. He could defiantly feel the Dynasty presence. But where? 

"AAAATTTTAAAACCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!! 

"Huh?" 

"Ronin's TO ARMS!" 

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE!" 

"ARMOR OF STRATA!" 

"ARMOR OF HALO!" 

"ARMOR OF TORRENT!" 

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK!" 

"DOU CHI!" 

"AAAAATTTTTTAAAAACCCCKKKKK!!!!" 

Ryo sliced at the first trooper he saw, then the next. Then relized there was millions behind them. 

"This is going to be one long fight," he said to himself as he planed to do a *Flare up Now*. 

Rowen smiled to himself as he saw his flying arrow hit strait on among the crowed. He lowered himself to the ground to take the next to challenge him, when all of a sudden pain shot through his whole body. It was unbearable! _What is this pain!_ he thought dropping to his knees, as his eye vision started to become blurry. He looked up in time just to see a Dynasty trooper swinging a chain in his direction. But he was unable to block it. 

Kento turned around to see Rowen hurl in the air by the swinging chain. Confused that his buddy was being beaten by pathetic Dynasty troopers. He raced over to his fallen friend. 

"Rowen! What's the matter? How'd he get you-ARRRRGGG!!" 

Kento clasped his side as unbelievable pain shot through him. Then he looked down at Rowen who was doing the same thing. 

"What's the matter with me?" he thought just before he dropped into a painful heap beside his friend. 

"Take this! Dynasty scum!" 

Sai slashed out with his trident as it gashed into he's jumping enemy. Sending him flying into the next upcoming bunch. 

"That takes care of them," he clasped his hands. Suddenly a dizzyness started to overcome him. 

"Wha-" 

He tried to figure out was going on as a staff came out of nowhere and hit his head. Falling to the ground, his whole body started to hurt. Looking up, he tried to call to Sage but nothing came out. He then laid down his head again waiting for the pain to go away. 

"THUNDER BOLT CUT!" 

Sage sent his attack out across the battle field. Looking over at Ryo to see him fighting some other Dynasty troopers. He headed to the other side. Wondering were the rest of the guys were, he started to look for them. Finally spying Rowen and Kento on the ground, he gasped. _Whats wrong with them? _he thought heading over when he noticed Sai doing the same thing over in the distance. Turning around he started to feel pain through-out his body. _What's happening to us? Is this another Dynasty trick? No, it wasn't, he could tell. _Falling to his knees like the others he tried to figure out the rest, but it hurt his head to much. He then started to look for Ryo to see if the same thing was happening to him. Finally he couldn't hold his head up anymore and he slumped against the ground. 

Fighting off the last of what he thought was the last of the Dynasty Troopers he looked aroud for Anubais and the others. He finally spoted Anubais crouched on the ground over Rowen and Kento. Ryo's heart leaped. What if they were hurt badly! He rushed over to his friends aid but Anubais stopped him. 

"No Ryo, their okay, " he said calmly. "Go find the others." 

Ryo obeyed and serched out for Sage and Sai. Finding them easly he headed over to Sage first. 

"What happened Sage?" 

Sage opened his eye's and stared up at Ryo. "I'm alright, it just hurt's." 

"What hurts?" 

"My wholebody. I feel like I've been hit with Talpa's best hit!" 

"Okay, Sage, hold on for a minute there while I get Sai." 

Ryo ran over to see Sai trying to get up, but was failing. "Let me help you." 

"Thanks Ryo, cause my body hurts badly." 

Ryo helped Sai up and headed back over to Sage. "Now, do you feel up to walking?" 

"Ya, I'm fine." The three together Sage and Sai being suported by Ryo, walked over to Anubais. Anubais who had gotten Rowen and Kent to thier feet was asking them questions. 

"What happened?" 

Each oth the Ronin's told their part of the story. Anubais seamed worried about the situation. 

"Why hadn't this happened to Ryo or me. Well, we'll figure it out when we get back to Mia's house and you guy's can get some rest." The guy's agreed and they headed back to their temerary 

home. 

Ryo tossed and turned. He couldn't get to sleep. So many things were on his mind. The dream, Talpa's strange change, the guy's pain. It was all to much for him. Finally out of much worriedness he finally started to drift of to sleep.


	3. The dream

  
  
  
  
**Ryo looked around at the totally abandon streets Tokyo. It looked like  
it hadn't been lived in in years. He heard battling in the distance. He  
wasn't surprised at all. He knew where he was. He was having that dream  
again.  
Except everything was a bit different. He decided to follow the shouts  
again, and sure enough. He was where the five mysterious warriors were  
battling. He tried to call out to one of them. But it was like he wasn't  
there.  
"Lighting Bolt Cut!"  
"Super Wave Striker!"  
Ryo gasped in surprise. That sounded like Sage and Sai's cries. But a  
bit different wording and voice. He searched for the owners of the voices  
but things were becoming blurry again. He couldn't do anything but listen to  
the deafening cries.  
"Steel Rock Crusher!"  
"Arrow Daze Wave!"  
"Power Up Now!"  
Ryo was surprised at the last one. It sounded like his. All of a sudden  
he saw flashes of pink, yellow, orange, and neon green. Gathering together,  
it started to form a silver. Ryo tried to focus his vision, but it still  
blurred.  
"RAAAGGGE OF IIINNNFFERNOOOO!!!"  
Ryo gasped again at the familiar cry. Covering his ears automatically,  
waiting to hearing the big explosion after it. As it came he heard a loud  
scream of failure. After about a minute of the deafening explosion.  
Everything went quiet and his vision began to clear.  
Just as before. When his vision was completly cleared. He saw the  
amazing silver armor before him. And of course the same sad, tiger blue  
eyes. With barley a hint of blonde hair underneigth the Inferno helmet.  
Looking away, beckoning Ryo to look too. She whispered something but it  
was to soft for Ryo to hear. As he looked, he saw what she had wanted him to  
see. 4 armors lay beyond the distance of Ryo and the her. Looking back at  
her, her armor began to change color. Ryo whatched as the once silver armor  
turned white. Shocked, he saw her take off the helmet. He gasped when he saw  
it wasn't the girl he was with minutes ago. It was himself.  
Ryo felt as if he was looking into a mirror. Then the Ryo he was looking  
at pointed in the direction of the four fallen warriors. Except they weren't  
the pink, yellow, orange, and neon green armors anymore. Ryo squinted to get  
a better look. Only to see it was the armors of Halo, Strata, Torrent, and  
Hardrock. Ryo jumped back in horror at what he saw. He turned back to face  
the Ryo across from him. But he was gone. Only his voice could be heard.  
"Darkness happens to one, the other shares it's fate."  
  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Ryo woke up bathed in sweat once again. It took him a second to find out  
he was in his room once more and settled down. Tears streamed down his face  
as he tried to wash them away. What was his dream telling him. He didn't  
understand! Why is this happening to him! He finally laid back down and  
tried to close his eyes and sleep. Tiredness suddenly took over and he half  
welcomed the presence of sleep.  
**


	4. The silver armour?

**Sorry to keep you waiting forever to get this! I didn't know I already wrote it! I was coming to write it finally and it was already there. I will the next part up soon. Hope you'll keep reading! And also, sorry to switch spellings on Cye. I found out its. Cye, and not Sai. Yulie is also Ully, but it looks ugly so I am continuing to use Yulie. Well, here is is!**

"WhiteBlaze!" 

Ryo woke up drenched in his slobber. And turned to see Whitebalze, his tiger looking at him questionally. 

"Yuk! That's discusting!" 

"Nice of you to get up finally Ryo."Ryo looked over to see....... Rowen! 

"Rowen! What are you doing up this early?" 

Rowen started to laugh. Ryo was still confused. Did he miss something? 

"Ryo, it's twelve o' clock!" 

Downstairs the guys gathered around as Rowen went up to get Ryo up. 

"Now something is deffenatly wrong, it's not like Ryo to sleep in past Rowen." Cye sighed.

"It's weird for anyone to sleep in past Rowen!" 

"You got that right!" 

"Guy's come on, let's be serious about this." 

"Maybe he's sick or something?" 

"I don't think so." 

"Well, what do you think it is then?" 

"That dream has has been having." At that, everyone stared at Sage, shocked. 

"You mean....." 

"I don't think he's just having dreams about a girl wearing armor like his for nothing, this is serirous!" 

Everyone was silent. They knew Sage was right. 

"And I also think these dreams are somehow linked to Talpa's silence. He hasn't attempted anything for at least 3 weeks guys!" 

"Do you think it has something to do with our pains yesterday?" 

"I don't know. I'm still trying to find a link between them somehow." 

"It was pretty weird and all. Howcome Ryo didn't feel a thing?" 

"Guy's! I think I found something!" 

They all turned around to Mia to see her on her computer on some heavy research. They headed over and saw what she was looking at. It was two armors. Ryo's white armor and another next to it. But it was a bit darker, a silverish color. 

"What this is saying, is that this armor does exsits! But has been lost for a thousand years. Said to have exsisted when Hariel was alive, but it's not even to be in this universe. In another one. I can't read the laungage. It's starts with a "Y" I think. I just don't know." 

"Hi guys! Whacha up to!" 

Mia, distracted, turned to see Yulie walking in with Whiteblaze behind him. 

"Just finding some information on this silver armor." 

Yulie looked as he stared at the screen. Jumping back, he gasped. 

"What is it Yulie?" 

He stared hard as if trying to place to words on the screen in his memory somewhere. The guy's looked down at him worried. 

"What is it Yulie?" Kento repeted Mia's question. 

As if suddenly comeing out of his trance he looked up. "Oh nothing! Just was looking at the armor that's all!" He reached his hand behind his head nervuosly. 

But to the guy's, he didn't sound to convincing. "Yulie, come on, no need to hid anything from us." Cye pleaded. 

"No! It's nothing really. Well, better get going, huh WhiteBlaze?" 

Whiteblaze growled in response. Yulie put on a fixed grin. "Let's go then!" After that, they headed out the door, leaving Mia and the guy's dumbfounded. 

"What was that all about?" 

The guys turned to see Ryo and Rowen standing in the doorway. 

"Back from the dead Ryo?" 

"Hey," he replied. "Why didn't you guys come in and wake me when it was morning?!?!" 

"We did go in your room to wake you.... but you looked so peaceful," Kento fluttered his eyelashes. 

"Whatch it Kento!" 

"Guy's!" Sage interrupted the two. "Ryo, did you have the dream last night?" 

"Well, I guess I did, though it was different from the rest I have been happening." 

"How so?" 

"The begining happened as usual, but when everything was destroyed. The girl was me!" 

"What!!!!" 

"I don't know how I can explain. But it was so whacked! There the silver armor, then all of a sudden it started turning white. And when the helmet was taken of, it was me! I was staring into myself. Then I pointed to were the lost armors and they..........." 

"What is it Ryo?" The guys stared at eachother worried. They knew that this wasn't good. 

"Tell us Ryo," Sage asked quietly. 

"They...were.. you guys. Instead of the others. You guys were laying there!" 

The guys stared unblinkingly at Ryo. What did the dream mean by that. Finally, Rowen broke the silence. 

"Well, I guess that kinda solves the pains mystery." 

"Ya, at least we know that their probably linked," Kento sighed. Then they all looked at Ryo. He was taking this hard. 

"I think we might need to pay Kauyra a little visit, don't you think?" Sage suggested. 

"Ya, that's a good idea. She could probably give us information on what's going on," Mia said getting up. 

"Kauyra probably isn't the only one who could help us," Kento whisperd, but loud enough for the rest of them to hear. 

"What do you mean by that Kento?" Cye asked confused. 

"Well, isn't it obvious," He looked up. "Yulie knows something, you can bet the Dynasty that!" 

"Ya, Kento might be right. But we haven't got the time to ask him that now," Sage said getting up to follow Mia. Soon the guy's followed. 

"Okay! Lets go!" 

Yulie watched as he saw the guys pull out of the driveway and leave. Sniffing, he turned to look at the understanding tiger. 

"They wouldn't believe me, they just wouldn't." 


	5. Taleya

Kaiyra listened closely as Sage told her what had happened.

"It seems very strange to me, Ronin Warriors. I really have no explanation for you, besides that there must me a disturbance between universes. But two worlds don't usually effect each other."

"But didn't the netherworld effected us?" Cye asked. "Then couldn't this world be effecting us?"

"My two main question are, should we worry? And is it good or evil?" Sage stated. Everyone agreed. 

"Well Ryo? What do you think?"

Ryo sat there for a while before answering. "Well, the girls were fighting against something evil. Therefor I don't think they are themselves. But…."

"Yulie knows something."

"Huh?" Everyone asked towards Kento.

"It was so obvious, the way he looked at it as if it jogged his memory. There is a strange connection between those two."

"How can you be sure?" Sage asked angered. "He could know nothing Kento! Yulie is very interested in our powers; it could have just meant something to him. I wish you would stop suggesting it." 

"Look Sage, don't count Yulie out yet. Kento may be right." Mia and Kaiyra agreed. 

"I think we should get home till we have more info on what's happening. Don't you think guys?" Cye asked.

Everyone nodded as they headed out back into the forest. Ryo looked down at the ground as the headed out. What could Yulie know?

It had been a long day; Kento's brain was starting to hurt. To much thinking, he thought. There goes another one…

"I'm heading to bed, what about you guys?" Rowen got up and stretched. 

"Goodnight guys."

Yulie couldn't sleep. Why is it haunting him? Why are they coming back? 

He reached up and moved his bangs from his forehead and touch the dot that was there. It was a part of him, and he couldn't remove it. And a part of where he came from. Good thing his hair covered it. But it was still there, hidden or not.

"Taleya!"

Yulie shot up out of bed. Taleya? Who was…?

"No, don't!"

He slipped out of bed and headed down the hall to where the desperate cry came from. Tears cam to his eyes. Why Taleya! Who was shouting Taleya!! She..she..

He finally entered Sages room to find him tossing and turning. "Taleya…"

Yulie wanted to yell, "stop it!" but he realized that Sage was still asleep. He walked over quietly and shook Sage as tears ran down his face. "Wake up Sage. Wake up and stop saying that!"

The darkness started to disappear as Sage opened his eyes. Where was he? He shot up and realized he was in his room. He looked over to see Yulie next to his bed in tears. 

"Yulie? What are you doing here? What happened?"

Yulie started to whip his face. "Nothing Sage, you were having nightmare. I'm okay."

Sage was confused. Was Yulie crying because of him? He reached down and put his arms around the small boy. "Its okay Yulie, sorry."

Yulie looked up and stared at Sage desperately. "What was it about? Tell me!!"

Sage nodded at Yulies cries. Why did he really want to know? The dream…it was…so real. That girl….who was she? He never met her before, but he somehow felt he had. Like with Ryo! Could that have been her? No…she looked different from what he had explained. But she was wearing armor.

He suddenly gasped and Yulie was startled. Scenes from the last part of his dream flooded back as he was horrified. The girl…Ta…Ta…he didn't remember her name…but she was…killed.

"Sage?"

Sage looked down at the young boy in his arms as he was pulled into reality. "Yes, Yulie?"

"Tell me please." he pleaded. Sage shook his head.

"Not tonight, go back to bed." Sage released him. Yulie frowned.

"No--" he then stopped himself as tears returned to his eyes. Sage looked at him concerned.

"What is it Yulie?"

His sad eyes suddenly lowered in anger. "It doesn't matter. Why would anything about me be of great importance! I'm nothing to you guys but a dumb child!" he shouted running out of the room. Sage was about to follow him, but decided against it. Why has Yulie been acting like this lately? Ever since…since…he saw that armor. Maybe….he did know a little something that they didn't.

He leaned back into bed, covering himself in the sheets again. His mind wandered as sleep overcame him. He hoped it was about that girl again. But as scenes flowed back once more he began to have second thoughts. Maybe not…


	6. Author Note

Okay, Okay.... I know its been like..FOREVER since I have touched this story. But can you blame me? It only has a few reviews!! So, if you think I should continue.please tell me (that means reviewing!!).  
  
jadeyuy 


	7. Connections between the Universes

ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm going to finish this story! Sorry I wont update all the time, cause I am also writing 2 other stories. But I'll try to stay ontop.  
  
RONIN WARRIORS OVA IS GOING TO RELEASED APRIL 1ST 2003 IN ENGLISH DUBBED DVD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY GIRL IS I!!  
  
Okay! BIG UPDATE! I havent writtin on this story in about 2 years now! I also looked back and realized all my horrible mistakes. I always spelled Kauyra's name different! And I'll probably continue to do it throughout the rest of this fic seeing how I tend to be inconsistent.  
  
But the biggest thing is that since it has been two year...this story will experience a bit of a change. Not in the plot, but the way I write it and everything. I read the story...and man are all my jokes lame!! AAAHH!! I slapped my forehead a billion times at how stupid I was! So, it will probably be better in both the way I write it...and what I say.  
  
HERE I GO!! REVIEW PLEASE!!  
****************************************  
  
Breakfast was a bit of commotion that morning due to the dreams that were going on amoungst them. Sage had told as much as he could remember and they all listened. Even Kaurya and Anubis came to hear it out. As soon as he finished it was quiet. But after some time Kento decided to speak up.  
  
"Okay dudes, I dunno about you guys, but I say we need to get to the bottom of this. It's driving me crazy!" He put his hands to his head in annoyance. Everyone nodded when Mia walked in.  
  
"You guys wont beleive it! But guess what I found out?" She smiled excitingly as the ronins all jumped up impatiently.  
  
"What is is Mia?"  
  
"Yeah! Yeah!"  
  
"More info on the silver armour?"  
  
"Mia tell us!"  
  
She laughed at them as they surrounded her. "Guys! Stop acting like children and SIT DOWN!!"  
  
They all imediatly did so and listened closely. She cleared her throat, ignoring them, and turned to Anubis and Kauyra.  
  
"I was able to look into a few sites that had done research about our universe and the several others that exsisted. They can't name them, but they say that even though we aren't usually connected with them, it is very easy to become that way. It's usually when an object, or in some cases a person, transports themselves here. Then thats where they can connect. Similar human being tend to experience eachother emotions and pain. It was quiet interesting what it said, really. They said that once there was a hospitalized person that claimed that he was put there due to a heart attack that someone else had experienced in another world. But I dont think this was true...can't believe everything you read on the web you know."  
  
"A connection!" Sai interrupted. "The reason we were connected to the netherworld was because Talpa transported himself here. And that made a connection!"  
  
"Yes," Mia nodded. "That was percisly what I was thinking."  
  
"But our connection with this...other world.....what caused it?" Rowen voiced the thought that ran throughout everyone elses mind there. Mia again nodded.  
  
"Now, I do have a theorey on that. But I'm not totally sure."  
  
"What is it Mia?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Well, you remember the silver armour right? It was created by Hariel, reasons unkown to us, but it hasn't been seen since he died. Now you're having dreams about someone in that silver armour. That could possibly be the connection."  
  
"I see!" Sage voiced. "The silver armour of inferno could have been sent to another world...thus creating a connection!"  
  
"You mean there are other Ronin Warriors? Just like us?" Kento gasped. "In another world?"  
  
"I think so." Mia agreed.  
  
"That means they're in trouble."  
  
The whole room fell silent to Ryo's last comment. Ryo looked up sadden. "We need to do something, before it happens to us."  
  
"Ryo's right." Kaurya spoke up. "These dreams you have been given are a warning to you. Since our worlds are connected, we may share the same fate as the other did. We need to find a way to stop it."  
  
"But how?"  
  
They all sat and began to ponder the question, while Mia went into the computer room and tried to find out. It was quiet for a few moments when they began to hear small and silent feet come down the stairs slowly. They all looked up to find, standing on the stairs, was a grim faced Yulie.  
  
They stared at him for a moment as he continued to decend. When he finally reached the bottom he walked over to Ryo and stood before him.  
  
"Ryo, I know where we can connect with her. I know where the telepotation site to the Yulieverse is."  
  
*********************************************  
  
jadeyuy: Ha! All you Yulie fans! You are in for a treat! Maybe Yulie is more than just the annoying kid that follows them around. Is there something more to why he does so?  
  
I'll try to get another chapter up quickly! I'm excited to write the story again! 


	8. Yulie's confession

Wow! Another chapter! Go me!  
  
Thank you Inda, Ena and Ryne Elvenphoenix for your reviews! You guys are awesome!!!  
  
Okay, if you live in the southern valley of Salt Lake, I will personally attack you if you decide you're going to Best Buy on April 1st and buying the Ronin Warriors OVA before me so that I dont get one! Just warning you!!!  
  
I have a question! Is Yulie's parent's dead?? I dont remember! I asumed they were! Oh well, if they aren't, they are now, okay? Yulie, Mia, and the ronins live together as a big happy cute adorable family! (If you didn;t notice from my previous chapters!)  
  
On with this pathetic story of mine that I want to finish cause it's fun!! ((  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8  
  
"The Yuliverse?!?!?!"  
  
They all stared dumbfounded at the young boy for his unexpected confession. Everyone one was amazed, even Kauyra and Anubias at what he said. Ryo tried to stay calm as he bent down on his knee in front of the boy who's eyes were cast down to the floor.  
  
"Yulie, please, tell us what you know. How do you know about this?"  
  
Yulie continued to stare down at the floor. He sniffed and little and muttered "Because..."  
  
They all waited to continue, but saw that he wasn't going to. Kaurya, seeing this, walked over in front of Ryo and stood before the stubborn boy.  
  
"Look Yulie. The fate of this world may rest on what you can't not only show us, but tell us. Please, I beg of you as an ancient spirit, to tell us what you know of this universe."  
  
His head slightly nodded as he looked up slowly and meet the eyes of the pleading ronins. He sighed and began his long tale.  
  
"Mom and Dad...they...they adopted me when I was very little. I don't remember my previous parent very much. I guess they really weren't around. But there is someone that I vagually remember. Her name was Taleya. She was beautiful, nice, caring, and she held mystical powers just like you guy...and...she was my sister."  
  
"Sister?" all the ronins gasped in surprise. Sage remembered the name suddenly and stood up.  
  
"Taleya! I remember that name! She was the girl I dreamed about!"  
  
Yulie nodded and continued. " The older I grow, I keep on wondering if my past life was a dream, and I thought so until you showed me that armour. Now I know its not. My name is Yulie, and I was named after the universe in which I come from. But the portals are so messed up that there are continual transportations between them. I was sent here when I was just a little boy, and I have the mark to prove it." He lifted up the bangs on his forehead to reveil a small dot (similar to those that muslims wear).  
  
"Wait a minute! Hold on a second!" Kento interupted. "Yulie! If you are from another universe! (Thats like another planet!) Then why didn't you tell us this before?"  
  
"I didn't remember....really. Your armours reminded me once, that is why I am so facinated with your powers. Taleya...was also a Ronin Warrior."  
  
"A Ronin Warrior!" They all gasped. "She was a Ronin Warrior."  
  
He nodded. "That is what I remember. I was sent as a result of one of her battles, I think. All this time I thought it was a dream that I abruptly woke up from. But it's real."  
  
"The girl." Ryo spoke suddenly. "The girl with blond hair...do you know her?"  
  
Yulie looked at him for a second and nodded. "Yes, I remember her to. She was Taleya's friend."  
  
"I can not believe, ronin warriors. That a mystery so large and spectacular was not only not even to our knowlege, but was right under our noses." Anubias spoke suddenly. They all nodded and tears began to stream down Yulie's face. Sage stared at him concerned. He had no idea that Yulie played as large part such as this in such a large war. Could it be that Yulie and Mia were brought to them on purpose to fullfill this plan? What did fate have in store for them?  
  
"Yulie." Cye broke the silence that flooded through the room. "You said you know where the portal is."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Lets go then Ronins. We have no time to spare. Our world could be failing as we speak This portal must be opened to find out the mysteries of this new universe." Kaurya spoke as they all agreed and made thier way out to the car while Yulie gave directions.  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Okay! Another stupid chapter done with! Ah! I'm just not happy with it at all! I actually wanted to do more on it, but I felt this was a good place to end it.  
  
Is it still good even though its getting all....weridish? I am sorry for all you Yulie haters that he is kinda the focus now. But his big part will be over in the next few chapters. And that may be bad news for all you Yulie lovers! Sorry! I dont think I can please everyone! 


	9. The Opening of the Portal

YYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
I just watched the Ronin Warriors OVA and it was beyond excellent!!!! OH I LOVE IT!! The story is just absolutly fabulous and all the ronins are much hotter! But I could have sworn that african guy was gay (if he didn't have a girl-friend), because he ripped off Ryo's shirt AND wears a mini skirt. Isn't that a bit of a clue? Oh well, my Ryo is irresitible, even to men I suppose.  
  
Well, better get on with the story, oh, and THANK YOU REVIEWERS! Especially Inda. She's reviewed about 3 times! Your so nice Inda! This chappie's for you!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yulie had a little trouble remembering where the spot was. He admitted he only assumed it was because that is the first memory that he has of this universe. But no one was agianst him on his idea. Hey, it was thier only hope.  
  
They arrived to a nice small grove outside of Japan that was hidden in the forest. Yulie has said that even though it had been a while, he visited the place alot when he was a child. It was his favorite place to be when he wanted to think and to get away. Kaurya told him that it was probably because the magic that surrounded the place gave him peace.  
  
The parked the car and White Blaze came up behind (for the first time) with Ryo and Rowen on his back. They hopped off and they observed the area.  
  
"Yulie must be right." Anubias stated. "Lady Kaurya and I both feel a magical force at work here."  
  
Ryo nodded and headed into the middle of the grove. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
"We must open the portal." Kaurya stepped forward. "This is the only way I can think of how we are going to solve this mystery."  
  
"What will opening the portal do?" Kento asked confused.  
  
"It will allow us communication, possibly. But otherwise, I do not know." Kaurya shook her head.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about his." Cye folded his arms.  
  
"Come Ronins. Form a circle and exsert your power when I tell you to." Kaurya stood next to Ryo and motioned them over. The obeyed immediatly and Mia and Yulie stepped back out of the way.  
  
They stood there for a moment when Kaurya started to emmulate her powers and her aura started to glow dimily about her. It was not many moments later that the sky began to darken and thunder was slightly heard in the distance.  
  
The ronins looked around waited for Kaurya to make her signal when a gush of wind envolped around them. Mia and Yulie fought hard against the wind, but they were thrown to thier stomachs in defeat as the wind beat around them feriously threatening to blow them away and into oblivion. They sky had darkened to the point where it was not easy to see to much in front of you and the lightning periced thier ears as the rain began to pour uncontrollably.  
  
"Ronin's! NOW!!" Her voice was bearly heard above the cursing winds. They all nodded and they began to exsert as much power from themselves as they possibly could. As they did, the winds and the rain began to become more powerful and they could feel its determination to blow them away increase. Then suddenly a brillian white light blazed in front of them as it forced them to close thier eyes in fear of the blinding rage. For the Ronin's, the situation seemed to be at lost due to the immense weather that against them and threated thier lives.  
  
But almost as soon as it had started, it began to cease. The light had almost completely faded, and the wind had calmed down enough for the Ronins (and others) to relax and open thier eyes.  
  
It was still raining, but even through its pouring thickness as it cleansed the scene of destruction, they were able to see a lone figure standing among the thick cloud of grey mists. 


End file.
